The Mind Reader and The Psychic
by SARAH-LOVE'S-YOU
Summary: Instead of alice having the gift to see the future its Bella. When Bella wakes up alone she see's her future family as well as her future mate, but before she does that she must go find future brother Jasper and bring him with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's life as a human before she forgets everything.**

My world was filled with many things that people would consider odd, but after eight years for me they became common. I had spent the last eight years of my life in a place, which is defined as a refuge: a shelter from danger or hardships, but for me is was hell. I was placed in here at the age of seven for things that I couldn't control at the time, but the kicker was how I classified as a danger. I was always a happy child filled with so much energy and spontaneity, never caring about the dangers of the world and living for the moment like most children.

I loved my parents they were my best friends and my confidants.

The first seven years of my life were joyful moments, until one moment changed everything in almost a blink of an eye. One moment where my world went from make-believe play time to real life and an extra sense.

This may seem confusing, but to a seven year old it was beyond belief. In school we were taught about the five senses hearing, seeing, touching, smelling, and feeling. Someone had failed to mention my sixth, visions, my ability to see events in the future. From the very first one I had, I knew I would be different. Seven years old and I was given a gift and a responsibility which burdened my young life. The first vision I had was almost surreal. I never thought I could dream while I was awake. Then I had a second vision, and thought it was some kind of coincidence. When they started to happen more frequently, I knew I could no longer kid myself. I was having some sort of look into the future, and it had scared the hell out of me. I thought I was some kind of freak, so very different from everyone else, or maybe I was some kind of alien. But as time went on and I learned to control these visions and curtail them, I was able to function better. I realized I wasn't so different, I was just special. I also learned that with quiet time and some peace the visions wouldn't build up and overflow, making them come at random times. I accepted them willingly and allowed them to come, thus I was able to somewhat control when they came. I got so good at controlling my gift I was able to see when a person changed their mind and the possible outcomes.

There were the occasional visions that snuck up on me. These times always seemed to happen at school. My excess energy already scared off enough of my class mates, but when they started to notice my moments of silence accompanied with blank looks, I was given the title of freak. At first their taunts and insults hurt my already fragile ego. I would try harder to make them my friends, but the more I pushed the more I became an outcast. I finally stopped trying and eventually stayed to myself. I learned that children could be some of the cruelest people there were, and my childhood illusions of everything being great were shattered. In my solo time, I started to drawl what I was seeing. No one knew that I had visions; they just knew I was somehow inherently different.

**(Flashback)**

_School had been hard but that was okay, it was always that way. The bad part was I had left my sketch pad at home. It was my favorite thing to do these days, and I found out how much I actually liked to drawl. When I finally got home I called out to my mom, but she didn't answer. So in figuring she wasn't home, I went into the kitchen to get a snack. When I entered the kitchen, I immediately stopped. My mother was sitting at the table almost in shock. Her hands were fisted into her hair, and she was looking at some kind of book. I slowly walked closer to her and saw it was my drawings. I wondered how she got my sketches and why she had the look of utter fear on her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she jumped._

_"Bella, you scared the hell out of me. Please don't do that again." She said with her hand over her heart._

_"Sorry mom, but I did call out when I got home, but no one answered." I explained to her_

_"I must have been preoccupied." She said while looking down again at my drawings. "How was your day baby? How was school?" This was our regular routine and it made me feel better._

_"It was fine, like always." I was telling the truth, nothing happened to me anymore, everyone just ignored me. My mother seemed lost in her own world again so I cleared my throat._

_"So um… I found this in your room today." She said as an introduction to my drawings. Fear started to claw at me again._

_"What were you doing in my room mom?" I asked. She never really went into my room._

_"I was putting away some of your laundry and found this opened on your desk. Do you want to explain what these pictures are of?" What could I say to her? I knew my pictures were abstract and could look scary to some, but they were for my eyes only._

_"These are just drawings mom, sometimes I see different things and I draw them." I told her in a roundabout way, not trying to lie, but still shielding her from the truth. My mother, although could tell when I was shifty. She knew that wasn't the whole truth and the look on her face said as much._

_"Bella." She said in her no nonsense voice and I knew I had no other choice. I had to tell her the whole truth. She was the first person I was going to tell and I was scared. I pulled in a breath and prepared myself for her reaction._

_"Well you see… um… I can see the future." I finally said in a rushed voice. I just wanted to pull the proverbial Band-Aid off, and get it over with. My mother said nothing and looked at me askance._

_"Bella, there is no need to lie." I knew this wasn't going to be easy. It seemed so out of left field._

_"Mom, look at me. When do I ever lie to you?" She looked and I could tell she was softening. "Why would I then lie to you about something this big? I swear I'm telling the truth. I can see things about the future." And then my mother surprised me again, she fainted._

**(End Flashback) **

And here I sat in an asylum eight years later. When my mother finally woke up she completely freaked out, she called my father and told him to come home that it was urgent. She didn't know how to handle my news. My gift scared them almost to death. They ignored me for the next few days, going out of there way to avoid me. Then one afternoon my parents picked me up from school, and took me out to lunch. They told me they loved me and always would. I didn't understand what was going on. I loved my parents and needed there support; the were after all my best friends.

When I was finished eating, we finally headed out but we didn't head in the direction of our house. I may have been young, but I knew Biloxi, Mississippi or at least our neighborhood pretty well. I asked them where we were going, but they didn't answer.

After an hour of driving, we pulled into a new place I had never seen. They took my unnoticed bags out of the trunk, walked me to the office, told me they loved me but didn't understand, handed me over to the correct people, and with one finally wave.

My parents left me.

Some may think I hate my parents for what they did, but they would be wrong. I was disappointed in them and always would be.

I had suffered through hell and back, getting my hair shaved off and I endured electroshock therapy that caused me to forget my human memories, but is also allowed my naturally cheerful and humorous dispotion to return, since i no longer remember the sadness and horror of my recent life.

Unknown to me a vampire worked here as a grounds keeper at the asylum where i was incarcerated. He kept me from the electroshock therapy and brought me things to see if I got it right, I always did. I think he knew about my ability.

One night i had a vision about red eyed vampire named James he had caught my old faded scent in my hometown. I told my only friend, the vampire about my vision and he took me away in the night to keep me hidden. I told him about James about what he was planning for me, which was to kill me. I explained every possible outcome, but he had enough and bit me. The pain had the effect as the electroshock, but now I remembered nothing of my human life... nothing. Except my name which was Isabella, but I prefer Bella.

That's when my first vision as a vampire hit me. and I knew what to do and where to go. But first I must change and feed off an animal because I refuse to feed off a human.

Now i must be off and find my family.

* * *

><p><strong>hey reader tell me what you thing and review .xoxo laters<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV - Bella wakes up from transformation 1920 **

All I could remember was darkness, nothing more, nothing less. My name is Bella …and that is all I know. I am a vampire, and I don't know how I got this way, or who changed me but I thirst for blood and knowing nothing about my past doesn't help. I know how to talk, walk, and think, I just don't have any memory of learning these things and doing them. All I know is my name is Bella, I am a vampire, and I am alone in this world…for now.

I kept having visions of a lovly family that I will soon be apart of and I can't wait. More flashes, or visions kept on coming of this family. I now knew them all by name, Emmett, the big brother bear that is a big softy deep down, Rosalie, the perfect image of beautiful and also Emmett's mate. Then there was Esme, the mother figure in the family/coven/thing who is caring and loving to everyone and everything also Carlisle's mate. Carlisle, the vampire who could resist human blood and worked as a doctor also the leader or head of the family/coven/thing.

Now who could forget my Edward. He is thin but muscular with untidly bronze hair that made you want to run your hands through it he also has the gift to read minds. He is the most beautiful man i have ever laid eyes on and he was my mate. He has been alone for decades and has given up hope in finding in love, well I'm gonna have to fix that.

He will never be alone again.

**(Bella's Vision)**

_The vision was so clear, it was raining, and there was a southern man probably around 18 or 19. His features clearly indicated that he was a vampire. His expression was sad, but there was a small flicker of relief in his blood red eyes. He was lonely, wandering the streets of a semi-crowded city. He had bite scars covering almost every inch of his body, medium bulid, and his hair falls to just about his collar. The expression on his face was covered with pain and thrist._

**(End Of Vision)**

I needed to find that vampire I would tell him about the family I had seen in my visions. I would tell him how they interacted with humans, and how they preserved human life. I would tell him about how they acted like a family, and how happy they were. When I did that, he would be given the option to live a happier life. I would take him with me on my quest to find them.

I sighed. My future family and my wonderful mate.

But i can tell that he was not ready for me so until then I'll wait till he's ready for me yet, so in the meantime I'll practice living a "vegetarian" lifestyle.

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys tell me what you all think of this one and as for Bella's birth date she was born 1905 and was transformed 1920 i think I'll skip to 1948 when its time to go meet jasper her brother at the diner. then from there they'll go look for the cullens. <strong>

**so please review it will be a late christmas present for me LOL ;)**

**happy new years xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV 1948 When Bella goes to meet Jasper**

It had been several years since I had the vision of Jasper and the Cullens. I was still not great at controlling my visions, but I was getting better. They still came to me at random but now I was usually able to force myself to have a vision when I wanted. For the past several years I had been trying to force myself to have more visions about Jasper and the Cullens. It worked, sometimes, but not exactly in the way I wanted, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pin point their exact location.

But I need to focus on one thing at a time, and that finding Jasper my brother. I can tell its almost time to go and meet him but I just need to know where to meet him. I growled why can't my visions come with a GPS so i can know where to go. As if my prayers where answered I was hit with a vision that made me cry out with joy.

**(Bella's Vision)**

_I saw myself sitting in a place that looked like a small diner in Philadrlphia, the name of the diner is called The Finches Diner. It was day time, but because of the cloud coverage, the light outside seemed dark. It was raining, and I sat at one of the high stools at the counter, I looked at the calender and clock and saw the date and time so now I knew what day these events would take place. The door opened and a tall man ducked inside a man I recognized with elation. It was Jasper, and as soon as he stepped inside I hoped off my seat and walked over to him._

**(End Of Vision)**

The vision ended then and a huge smile broke across my face I squealed and jumped up and down clapping my hands. This was the vision I had been waiting for. Finally I knew when I would meet Jasper.

Finally! Now, I knew exactly where to go. If I ran I could be in Philadelphia by tonight. I jumped up and took off to Philadelphia. When i got to The Finches Diner I when inside and waited for him to arrive.

The door opened then a cold gust of wind rushed through the diner. I caught the scent of a vampire it must be Jasper, he smelled like pepermint and cinnamon. Just like in my vision it was raining and he was dripping wet from head to toe. His dark eyes nervously swept the room he was clearly uncomfortable being this close to humans. His eyes froze on me, he obviously was not expecting to find another vampire here.

I hoped off my seat and walked toward him. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said, letting another bright smile spread across my face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said with southern grin he probably felt all my happieness coming off of me. I held out my hand and he took it without hesitating. I led him to the woods so I could explain ever thing to him.

"Now," I said looking up into his eyes "I have some much to tell you." "Alright." Jasper said

I told him of how I woke up alone in the woods and how the Cullen's had been my first vision and he my second and waited till he was ready for me to start searching for him. I told him how we were supposed to become part of their family and how I had seen that they found another way to feed and how for the past several years I had been doing the same as them. That part really seemed to surprise him. I geuss he never of that possibility. I told him about how Esme and Carlisle would truly become like parents to us. And how Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie would be like his brothers and sister. He did seem a little concerned when I told him that Edward could read minds, but that was probably just because he didn't like the thought of his thought's not being privet.

And then I told him of Edward being my soul mate, my lover, my best friend, my ying to my yang, my everything, my... well you get the point.

We kept talking when I had finally finished explaining almost every vision I have ever had to him, he happily agreed to go with me to find the Cullen's. But, first he wanted to try the Cullen's, way of feeding, so we took off further into the woods just to be safe and I encouraged him.

"So...how do I do this." Jasper asked amusement and excitement creeping into his eyes. I shrugged. "Well, it's just like hunting the usual way, just listen for an animal first, then when you catch the scent, just stop thinking and let instinct take over."

"ok...sounds easy enough," With that he took off. Jasper was very fast. He didn't even hesitate when he broke through the trees. He found a family of deer and then his mouth was on the animal's throat, teeth cutting into its body. Jasper had been quick it took only about five minutes for him to drain all five animal's.

He turned "So how did I do." He asked me with a wild light in his eyes.

I laughed. "You surtainly did better than me on my first try." I laughed again he laughed with me.

"Come on lets..." I did'nt get to finish my sentence because I was hit witha vision.

**(Bella's Vision)**

_In this vision I saw Carlisle and Esme once again, as he gladly welcomed Jasper and I into the family. I saw how loving and motherly Esme was. I saw myself shopping and talking fashion with Rosalie. I saw Jasper, and the fun he would have wrestling and hunting and goofing around with my Edward and Emmett. I saw myself wrestling with Emmett as well, and his frustration with losing to someone my size. But more than any of that, I saw myself and Edward. I saw him playing the piano while I sang for him and the love and devotion shining through his eyes for me, I saw how happy we would be together. For all enternity._

**(End Of Vision)**

The vision faded from my mind and my eyes focused on reality. I turned and looked at Jasper, he was waiting eagerly for me to tell him what I saw.

"Oh, Jasper," I practically sang "It was so wonderful. I saw them, all of them. There amazing Jasper and you're going to love them just as much as I do. You'll have so much fun with Emmett and my Edward. And me and Edward, it's like, like,...like, oh its like magic we really are meant for each other. I stared off into space in my own little world content with what I will soon have and be apart of.

Jasper studied my face for a moment and was probably also studying the mood around me as well. Then a soft smile broke across his face. "Then let's go find them my sister."

And with that we took off looking for our future family and my beloved mate. Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me what you all think of this one. Oh i cant wait till edward and bella meet whos with me on that one. :) <strong>

**Ok please please please review thanks xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV 1950 Bella and Jasper search and meet the Cullens**

I was excited and impatient, happy and sad, and frustrated and eager all at the same time. Jasper had tried to ease my unhappy feelings with his unique gift but I asked him to stop. It felt like I was looking for Jasper all over again. He kept telling that we would find them but I just wanted to find them so badly. I want to find my new family, but most importanly Iwanted to be with my Edward so much.

"I don't even know where to start. In all my visions of them we are already with them. I just can force myself to see where we meet them." I complained to Jasper, my face pouting as I said the words.

"Don't worry Bella we'll find them you'll see and when we do, I'll be the first to tell you 'I told you so'."He said with a teasing smirk. I punched his shoulder playfully. "Whatever lets go." I said and we took off trying to find the cullens again.

We hunted while we searched for them, I gasped as the scene around me suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a new scene.

**(Bella's Vision)**

_I saw miles of forest fly by as Jasper and I ran at full speed. Then we entered a large clearing full of snow. We continued to run, ghosting across the snow so fast are feet and no time to sink in and we left no footprints behind us. We were running up the said of a mountain, which wasn't very steep, when we came into view of a big house. Jasper and I slowed to a walk and then stopped when we were about thirty meters from the house. Then the front door of the house opened and a Carlisle stepped outside studying Jasper and I with a confused look. Esme appeared in the door way behind him, with the same confused expression then place her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Jasper and I stared at them for a second then slowly started towards them. And the rest of the family inside staring through the glass._

**(End Of Vision)**

The vision ended then I looked to Jasper. His face was patient, waiting for me to tell him what I saw. We already knew each other so well that he had know right away that I was having a vision and waited for it to end so I could explain it to him.

"Bella, what did you see?" he asked quietly.

"I saw them. I saw us meeting them." I said, "in my vision I saw us running in the forest, and then we came across their house; but I don't know where we were when we were running, or when we found them, it was snowing ."

"That means there somewhere further north." He said.

"But that doesn't help us very much. If there further north then they could be anywhere in Main or Canada." I said.

"Yes, but at least now we know which way to go. We can start heading north until you can get a better vision of them." He said. I had to agree with him. I didn't have a better plan for finding them so I just nodded.

We've been running for days watching the come up and go down as well as the moon. When suddenly Jasper said, "Do you know you remind me of a pixie, a force of nature." While he was saying this he was laughing quietly to himself.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said nothing, that only made him laugh harder, we eventually had to stop running because he was laughing so hard he fell to the ground cluching his stomach.

I froze and looked ahead, "Jasper look." I whispered I said pointing at the beuatiful Cullen home, "We found them." I said my vioce filled with joy, happieness, and so many other emotion that were probably driving him insane.

He got up off the ground and said, "I told you so." He said laughing I was gonna hit the side of his head by moved. "Come on they've caught our scents, oh and block your head my mind reader is in that house." he nodded and we walked to their door step. Instead of waiting for them to come and greet us outside we went to their door and knock, I thought it would make us seem friendlier

He looked at me nervously as he knocked lightly on the door. I knew they had already heard us coming and were very suspicious.

The male leader opened the door and I recognized him at once. I had to hold myself back from hugging him. I was so grateful to finally be there and see my vision realized. I smiled big.

"I'm Isabella but please call me Bella and this is Jasper my brother and we are so happy to finally meet you!" I exclaimed. That may have been a bit too much. I might as well have hugged him. Jasper looked at me, horrified. The male leader looked confused.

"I'm sorry for my enthusiasm. " I apologized quickly as I stepped past him, dragging Jasper along with me. "But I have been waiting years to meet you and to be here." I looked around and it looked even better than my vision! It felt so right.

"Please come in." The male leader said, belatedly. "I'm Carlisle, this is Esme." He gestured to the beautiful woman coming down the stairs. She smiled nervously. I couldn't resist. I approached her quickly and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Esme." I sighed, so happy to finally have a name to a smiling face. "Your home is beautiful and I'm so happy to be here." My head was swirling. After years of visions and continuous planning on what I would say, I had forgotten my well-rehearsed speech. I just looked at her and him and Jasper and the house, trying to take it all in.

"It is nice to meet you both." Jasper finally spoke. "We know we are unexpected." Jasper explained. "But we don't mean any harm. Bella, as you can clearly tell, is just very excited. But we will explain everything." I nodded.

"Yes, explanations! I have visions, I saw that you and your family do not hunt humans and we came to join you." Ismiled. I looked at Jasper then at them as if to say that was all the explanation they should need.

"That is fascinating." Carlisle said "You saw us?"

"Yes, you and your lovely partner. This house. And three others my Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett." I sighed in awe of my Edward. "Well," I continued," My visions work very easily. When things are decided, I can see the most likely future. You have decided to let us stay so naturally. We will need rooms. The one at the top of the stairs has the best light and that also happens to be Edward room I'll go ahead and room with him."

"Jasper, there is a guest room in the attic. I hope that will work for now." Esme offered. He bowed his head. "I'm much obliged ma'am." Such a sweet gentleman. "That is more than generous."

"Why don't we go and introduce you to the others, shall we." Carlisle led us to the living room where every one was at.

As soon as they entered the living room and saw us Carlisle made quick introductions, Rosalie, my new sister and stunning blond, and her mate Emmett, my brother a huge bear of a man, sat in the love seat. My Edward sat in the single chair he was staring at me I smiled at him, he smiled back. Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa. "Well," Carlisle began "why don't you two explain and tell us your story." I looked at Jasper and said softly, "Why don't you go first." **A/N) BY NOW ALL OF YOU SHOULD KNOW JASPER'S STORY**

After he was finished tell his story Esme came and hugged him, "oh my son, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, you will never have to go through that pain ever again." Jasper felt the love coming from her and hugged her back.

Esme turned to me, "Bella dear please tell us your story." I looked at the floor and suddenly felt so small. " I dont know who changed me, I woke up like this in 1920, I only knew my name Isabella, buit then I had a vision of all of you Cullen then one of Jasper so I focused on one thing at a time and decided to look for Jasper which took me 28 years to find but I did, it wans't easy, there were times I felt like I should've just given up, that maybe I'll never find him but I did. After I found,Jasper I explained every thing to him then we went and look for all of you which took 2 years," I sighed and continued "It felt like Iwas looking for Jasper all over again, but we found you...eventually." I finished with a smile on my face.

"Wait... you said 'my Edward'." Esme said said joy filling her voise, " does that mean..."

"Yes its exactly what it mean Edward and I are mate."

Every one in room gasped and Edward was looking at me the way he always did in my visions with love, yearning, desire, lust, tenderness. So many emotions in his beautiful golden eyes and those emothing were all for me.

I gasped when I had a vision.

**(Bella's Vision)**

_...It was me being chased by Edward in a beautiful meadow I was running, laughing and squealing his name, with him shadowing my every step..._

_... Us in the middle of the meadow our skin threw rainbows in the sunlight lying in the soft, green grass wrapt in each others arms. We stared at each other with a long moment, before I leaned to brush my lips against his. He deepened our kiss eagerly, lifting my hands to bury my fingers into his messy hair. Then something caught my eyes. A small, sparkling ring on my third finger of my left hand. The engagement ring of Elizabeth Masen, his biological mother._

_...I saw our wedding... and our honeymoon..._

_...Us in bed making sweet and tender love..._

_"Edward." I sighed._

_"Bella… my Bella... my angel." he breathed. "I wish you knew how much I love you, how much you mean to me." He kissed his way down on my chest slowly. I felt like his lips was touching every inch of my skin. "Edward." I gasped when he kissed my left nipple. _

_"I love you." he whispered. "As I love you." I breathed, mesmerized by his eyes._

_"Touch me, Bella. Touch me, my love." he breathed, pressing a soft kiss onto my lips and guided my hand lower on his body so slowly._

_"I love you, Edward." I whispered and smiled up at him. "Please, make love to me. Make me yours."_

_"My beautiful Bella. You're mine... Only mine..." "Yours... only yours, Edward." I arched my back as a wave of pleasure shot up my spine, pressing myself closer to him. His hand gripped the pillow tighter, his fingers tore the weak fabric, but I couldn't care less. His other hand slid lower from my hips and grabbed my butt firmly. He lifted me from the bed, pressing our hips unbelievably close. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, my heels dug into the back of his thighs. My sex was on fire, throbbed around him painfully. My whole body screamed for release._

_My lips fell apart as I screamed for him. My toes curled up as my walls clamped around him so hard. "Yes, Bella... oh God, yes..." he groaned as I felt him twiching inside me. He thrusted into me one... two... three more times then stilled. His back arched, his arms tightened around me and a last, feral growl left his flawless lips_

_"I love you so much, my Bella." he murmured, brushing his lips against my forehead tenderly. "And I love you."_

**(End Of Vision)**

Every one was looking at me Jasper already new I was having a vision,but my eyes were only for my Edward right now the it just occured that he saw everything in my vision.

"My mate." He said with love in his eyes and walked towards me and lifted me off the floor, I wrapted my legs around him, and breathed in his scent honey-lilic and sun.

"I love you." he whispered in the crook of my neck. "As I love you." I whispered back while stroking his soft messy hair.

I sighed. I had found my family. I found my brother Jasper, but I knew there was a reason why I was meant to find him and i was going to fing that reason no matter how long it took. I would.

* * *

><p><strong> So tell me what you think, don't worry Alice will come in the story later shes just not born yet since its only 1950 and she's born on 1987 so the Cullens will probably move to Forks,WA somewhere about 2003 so yea.:)<strong>

**Oh and if its not to much to ask please give me some ideas for the future since I,m just writing as i go. :)**

**please please please REVIEW and I,ll see you all next, later. xoxo:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's 1950 **

Edward and I were still in our own little world. _can you hear me _I thought to Edward, he nodded with a beautiful crooked grin I giggled. I could'nt wait to have everything that happened in my vision come true. where would we go for our honeymooon, I stoped thinking, no I wanted to be supprised I would'nt let my visions take the fun out of every thing.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward smiled at that, I just let the chips fall where they may and let every thing happens when it happens. sadly enough our little bubble ended.

"So now that we've established that Eddie and and pixie hear are mates... now what." Emmett said with a huge grin showing off his dimples.

Jasper burst out laughing, "Thats what I told the her when we were on our way here, doesn't she remind you of a pixie, or a farie a force of nature or santas little elf."

By now Emmett and Jasper were on the floor cluching both their stomachs I could'nt find it in myself to stay mad at them, this was a whole new dide of Jasper that I haven't seen, even over the 2 years we had when we were looking for the Cullens. It was nice seeing his true 18 self come out, he's known nothing but pain when he was with Maria but now he has a family, a family that loves him.

Sencing my emotions Jasper gave me a smile, "Thank you, my sister for helping me, finding , but most of all... thank you for saving me and bringing us to this wonderful family filled with love and happieness... all these years I thought I was being punished for being the monster that I am...for taking innocent human and turning them into monsters... for killing innocent humans, and you've changed that." I'm sure if I was human tears would be falling from my eyes. Every one in ther room had their eyes on me and Jasper.

"And I will forever be gratefull for that," He continued, "Its not every day you get a bunddle of joy telling you that we've got a family waiting for us and they just don't know it yet, once again, thank you little sister I love you." With that being said I wiggled out of Edwards arms and hugged Jasper with all my strength Iwas moved by his words that he just said.

"Your welcome my big brother... and I love you to." That all that needed to me said.

Now we can be one happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know<strong> **you were probably expecting some Edward&Bella but not to worry that will come. **

**And also I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I'm very sick with a flu I had my boyfriend type while I spoke so yeah... lol he says hi... anyway thank you for all your lovly commetts and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**please review I have'nt been getting that many PLEASE REVIEW **

**so I'll see you reader next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys, I've been feeling a little better so I went inside while my boyfriend and friends are out side playing with fireworks lol **

**and thought I'd say HAPPY NEW YEARS I hope you guys a wonderful one filled with love and happieness and yeah I just felt like doing that so HAPPY NEW YEARS. My boy friends Calab says HAPPY NEW YEARS so love you and have a great one xoxo the next chapter will be up soon bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a coulpe of weeks since Jasper and I joined the Cullens and these past couple of weeks have beens a blast I've been helping Esme re-arranging the house, Esme is truly a wonderful mother Esme's gentle and kind and you can go to her with _anything_, everything I would want in a mother but, its to bad I don't remember her or any part of my human life. I sighed wishing to know what my human life was like... I feel like half of me is missing but I wont dwell on that.

Now I know why Carlisle is the leader of the family, his love and understanding to all his children how accepting he was of Edward when he rebeld against him and welcomed him back with open arms. How he changed Emmett for Rosalie, he is a wonderful leader and father.

Carlise and Esme are marvelous parents and it didn't take me long to love them both.

Emmett, oh that big oaf of a brother Emmet's a huge goofball sometimes him and I have gone hunting together and hunting with Emmett was alot of fun he could make anyone laugh, he's the best brother anyone could ever ask for.

Rosalie and I are good sister, Rosalie can be a bit pig-headed and stubborn, but she's loyal she's very loyal and protective of the family and even though she doesn't want anyone to know... she really loves all of us.

I could tell Jasper was always observing the emotions in the room there was so much love in the air and happieness and I could also tell he wanted someone to love someone to share all this with, but somewhere deep inside I know that Jasper will have this one day.

And as for my Edward and I we are as happy as we can be. I've never been happier Edward and I were currently in our bed room tangled up in the white silk sheets after making love all night. Edward was running his finger tips across my back lightly I was laying on top of his chest, him still buried inside me. I sighed this was as close to heaven as I will ever get.

I _remember_ the day Edward propsed to me it was simply perferct and now Elizabeth Masen's ring now rest on my finger.

**(Flashback)**

_Edward said he wanted to show me a place he found, he used to come here when he got lonely or just wanted to get awy from the world. I told him he'd never had to be alone again and he looked into my eyes like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and he kissed me with so much passion the forest wood had gone into flames and we would have never even notice. _

_After the we continued to that place Edward wanted to show me. _

_When we got there it was the most beautiful place I've ever scene "Wow," I said as I stepped out of the trees, and into the beautiful meadow. "Its so beautiful here."_

_"Not as beautiful as you my love." Edward said softly. I'm sure if I were human I would have blushed. I continued exploring the meadow, The meadow had green grass, and scattered wild flowers. A few meters away, I saw a fallen tree, roots and all and next to the fallen tree was a small lake almost big enough to smim in. _

_Edward began to walk toward the fallen tree, pulling me slowly with him. He fumbled in his pocket for a second, then we sat on the tree. A warm wind made my hair fall to my face, he pushed it aside and turned toward me. He took my hands in his. And got on one knee. I gasped. _

_"Isabella Marie Cullen," He began. I took a deep breathe." I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to keep you safe and happy. I promise to love you forever, every single day forever, will you marry me?" he opened the small velvet box and there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen._

_ There were so many things I could have said most of them to sappy that he would not believe they came out of my mouth so I just settled for one single word._

_"Yes!" I all but screamed as I jumped into his arms he wrapped his arms around me. __"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. It was my mothers ring but if you don't like it we can always go buy another I'm-..." I cut him off, __"No Edward don't you dare buy me another ring this is perfect" the he slid it on my finger where it would stay conceivably for the rest of eternity. _

_He got to his feet and pulled me to him, he crushed his lips mine. His kiss was hungry but gentle, he rubbed his lips against mine lovingly as my fingers pulled on his hair sofly. I checked the future and and saw the rest of the family were going hunting so the house was empty Edward saw this and pulled me into his arm I quickly wraptmy legs around his waist and raced home._

**End of flashback)**

And thats how we ended up here in bed wrapt in each others arms.

Now I couldn't wait to start planing my wedding, "I can't wait either my love." Edward purred in my ear suductivly and nipped at it, I giggled and leadned to kiss his soft lips and continued making love the rest of the night.

Life coudn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you readers think, sorry about the wait I hope you liked it don't worry more will come, p<strong>**lease leave me you thought on this chapter.**

**And I wanted to thank all those who waited till I got better thanks and I will post the next chpter as soon as I can. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and maybe I'll update quicker :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and I were in our meadow enjoing being in each others arm.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear softly taking my ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it, it sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine amd I pressed my body closer to his.

It had been a weak since Edward proposed and I was estatic. I was jumping up and down I'm suprized I didn't take off into space. And without lapse of time I started planing our wedding, Rosalie and Esme were helping me as well.

I had asked Rosalie and Esme to both be my brides maids but not maid of honor I loved them both so much I couldn't decide... so I'll stand by myself.

I was so happy I felt like screaming it to the world.

Edward felt I need to take a beat even though I didn't need to, so I agreed.

I have now mastered how to controll my gift, this was our wedding and I wanted everything to be a suprize to the both of us.

"As I love you my love," I said breathing in his sweet scent I could not get enough of this man.

"And I will never get enough of you beautiful angle." He said softly I could here the love and adoration in his voice, his eyes showed how much he loved me. I couldn't wait to marry this man.

"Mmmm me either," He said kissing my neck softly we were in our meadow laying on the soft grass. The wild flowers surrounded us in a little cacoon.

"My beautiful soon to be wife," he murmured against my lips.

He trailed kissed along my jaw line and then settled against the hollow base of my ear. I groaned as he nipped and nibbled at the sensitive area.

He then made his circuit down my jaw, down my neck, and stopped at my collar bone, right at the neckline where my sun dress started.

"The dress has got to go, love," he whispered in my ear.

He slowly ran his hands under my dress. I gasped as his hands ghosted up my stomach, and landed on my breasts. His thumbs gently massaged the center, making my nipples harden. I moaned as he gave them a gentle pinch. His hands traveled higher, and pulled at the thin straps of my dress. He removed it and threw it aside.

Edward's eyes darkened as he saw that I wore no bra or panties. I giggled at his expression.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He brought his lips back to my neck and nipped down to my breast bone.

I moaned and pressed my center against Edward's thigh. "Edward, I need you. Now," I practically growled. The sensation in my stomach was becoming too much. I needed him inside of me.

Edward skimmed his tongue down my chest and stopped at my naval. He allowed his tongue to circle my belly button, and then he dipped it inside. My back arched against his chest. We moaned in pleasure as our bare chest pressed together tightly.

"I want you. I need you." I whimpered. He quickly removed his shirt, and jeans. We both weren't wairing and shoe. We didnt need them.

"Do you feel how hard I am, Bella?" he whispered, against my ear. He pressed himself against my center. I moaned in response and grounded my body against his.

His thighs pushed my legs further apart, spreading me wider to him. Then he entered me. He moved so slowly and carefully, so gently. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and tangled it with mine. Our tongues danced together as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside me.

He moved in a gentle, slow pace. Edward thrusted in and out slowly, his eyes never left mine.

I felt like my soul had been in prison till that moment and now finally got free. I felt like I was flying, like we were flying together. He pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me. Our lips and tongues caressed each other, danced together. We were sighing, moaning and panting. We matched perfectly like two puzzle pieces. I'd never felt so complete before.

"Edward... Oh, God... Please harder, faster." I moaned into his ear as he buried his head into my neck and placed wet, openmouthed kisses onto my hot skin.

His movements became more forceful and faster that all human would see was a white blur.

"Oh, Bella. So perfect..." he growled against my skin. "My beautiful Bella. You're mine... Only mine..."

"Yours... only yours, Edward."

I arched my back as a wave of pleasure shot up my spine, pressing myself closer to him. His hand gripped the ground tighter his finger digging into the soil, but I couldn't care less. His other hand slid lower from my hips and grabbed my butt firmly. He lifted me from the ground, pressing our hips unbelievably close. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, my heels dug into the back of his thighs. My sex was on fire, throbbed around him painfully. My whole body screamed for release.

He thrusted into me deeper, harder, growling loudly. I cried out his name as he hit a new spot inside me and buried my face into his shoulder. I saw stars in front of my closed eyes and felt my whole body tingling in pleasure. I was so close.

"Edward... Edward, I'm going to... oh God... I'm going to..." I moaned, pushing my hips up to meet his.

I felt him lifting his head from my neck as he rocked faster and faster against me.

"Open your your beautiful eyes... Let me see them, love... Let me see you..." He moaned with every breath.

He released ground and sneaked his arm under my body, his other hand still rested on my butt. He lifted me up from the ground slightly and I clung to his muscular form tightly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, locking my gaze with his at the exact moment as the blazing pleasure exploded inside me. My lips fell apart as I screamed for him. My toes curled up as my walls clamped around him so hard.

"Yes, Bella... oh God, yes..." he groaned as I felt him twiching inside me.

He thrusted into me one... two... three more times then stilled. His back arched, his arms tightened around me and a last, feral growl left his flawless lips as I felt his seed pulsing into me, sending another wave of pleasure through my body as I climaxed.

It felt like nothing else in the world, being wrapt in your mates arms, I had my left leg over his right and my right wrapt around his waist, and my right arm in his hair and left arm stroking in muscular back and arm. He had his left arm in my hair and and right arm stroking my hip.

He was still inside me and thats how we stayed him on top of me in our little bubble...Until it was time to go back and plan our wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers, sorry this took so long I was wasiting till I got inspired. <strong>

**Sooo did yeah like it? If so, PLEASE REVIEW...if not...still REVIEW! PLEASE? I would like to know if you would like to hear more from Bella and Edward as the story goes on. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASE :) **

**XOXO:)**


End file.
